Sing in the shower
by vincentkill
Summary: mi first so no flames...actually sure flame away i dont care. i was simply bored! kagomeXinuyasha tell me how good it is...or how much it sucks....O.o


-WARNING!!!!-

complete smut...read at own risk! -

pairing: inuyashaXkagome

* * *

Inuyasha jumped through Kagomes window landing softly on the floor of her room. 

"Look Kagome. What's your problem you've been gone for..." He blinked twice looking around. _Odd she's not here...her scent is very strong where is she?_

He walked down to the kitchen a quick scan told her she wasn't downstairs either. Her family was gone too. Had she gone out?

His dog ear swiveled to a noise directly over his head. His mouth twitched into a smile. She was singing. Was that water?

He walked upstairs coming to the door of the bathroom. Yes she was singing. His whole body pulsed suddenly. He gripped the side of the door. Kagome...shower... Thoughts rushed through his mind and without thinking he pushed the door to the bathroom open.

It was foggy, he could hardly see. She hadn't noticed his entry.

Still moving in a trance he undressed himself, climbing into the shower. Her eyes were closed still and he took in the sight of her. He reached tentatively out to touch her arm. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Kagome quickly tried to cover herself but Inuyasha's hands were already roaming over her.

She stopped and leaned her head back feeling his hands on her body. His fingertips softly brushed her nipple and it hardened immediately. He smiled then pulled her forward taking it into his mouth.

He was careful of his teeth as he sucked on it, flicking the tip with his tongue. The other hand massaged her other breast. Her breaths came in gasps as he continued his ministrations switching the jobs.

Once he was sure her breasts were satisfied his hand traveled lower stroking her clit. Her body reacted immediately quivering. Her warm hands reached out taking his length and sqeezing it. Inuyasha smiled his body pulsing again.

"I'm done with my shower...let's go somewhere else?" Kagome told him, speaking for the first time. He didn't say a word, just simply shut off the water and carried her to her room throwing a towel on her so she wouldn't get the bed wet.

He didn't bother toweling her, he instead began to lick every inch of her body leaving hot trails on her skin as he went. Her fingers were clutched in his hair. He finished before sliding down her body.

"One last place..." He mumbled before lightly licking between her legs. Her arousal was driving him crazy. His tongue played with her before he pushed his face against her his tongue entering as far as possible. Her walls clenched around his tongue and she moaned, her hands shoving his face against herself. He licked quickly lapping up the juices coming out of her.

She pulled him out crushing his mouth to hers. His tongue brushed her lips and she opened them to allow his entry. His tongue played with hers exploring every part of her hot mouth.

Kagome's hands roamed his body stroking his member. He moaned into her mouth and she pumped faster her fingers tickling the tip. He stopped kissing her to let her continue. She lowered her head sucking hard on him. Within minutes he had released into her mouth, she swallowed before being pushed back by him. He lowered himself over her slightly hitting her clitorus with his tip.

He pushed slightly into her but removed himself again. She moaned in complaint buckling up to get him in. He pushed her down again. His whole body was trembling, he could feel himself losing control.

"I make the decisions." He growled at her. Tickling her vagina gentley. She groaned and bucked up again involuntarily. He grinned. "No, Kagome. Now you must be punished." He took a bandana from her dresser tying her hands behind her head. He looked around the room before locating one of her tie things she wears to school. He used that the tie one of her legs. The other he left free.

Then he positioned himself pushing completely into her. She screamed. It took all of his control to pull out again. Then he pushed in. Slowly he continued this before finally he shoved into her. He couldn't take it he needed her now!

He pumped in and out of her picking up speed. She lifted her free leg wrapping it around him. She struggled her hands coming free. She wrapped them around him. He was so far gone he didn't even notice. He continued one of his hands moving down to stroke her sensitive spot.

Kagome moaned then screamed pushing into him before her orgasm it. He kept going before he released his sperm into her finally. He collapsed onto her pulling out. She shifted her leg and it to fell free. She stroked his hair breathing heavily. Then she closed her eyes falling asleep against him.


End file.
